Unison Raid
by hemmecstasy
Summary: Takes place during Fairy Tail's one year dissolution. They moved on. Everyone. So she decided to do the same, and help needy people. Because when your teammate is a former criminal and actual demon, and you share the same guild as some weird people, your life can't be normal. Pairing undetermined.
**STORYYYYYYYYYY ! So I had this idea two days ago, and I told myself 'why not' ? I reaaally hope you'll like it ! AND PLEASE, IF YOU SEE MISTAKES, I'M BEGGING YOU TO POINT THEM :(**

 **Reviews are welcomed !**

 **Note : I changed a lot of things in this chapter, so make sure to read it again if you haven't :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"We destroyed them, did you see ? We got rid of these useless shits. For the sake of my bombs, we couldn't afford to let them go, could we ?" He laughed. Fighting was one of his favorite hobbies, oh wait.. IT WAS his favorite. As a demon, battling people had been an important part of his past life, and even if he hated his origins with all his heart, the adrenaline he was feeling when he was fighting gave him too much pleasure. For his biggest helplessness.

"We couldn't, but not for the same reason you're talking about, you psycho. Didn't you listen to me earlier, while I was explaining our mission ? You totally screwed up this time. Jeez, next time I swear I'll tie you to a tree and would do all the job by myself." The girl was walking, crossing her arms. Her friend always did what crossed his mind, when it crossed his mind. No more, no less. He didn't even tried to listen to her warnings, for god's sake ! Okay, they succeeded on their mission, but it wasn't a reason to do whatever he wanted. He should have listened to her.

"Oh come on, didn't you find it fun when I literally burned their master, and he was like a little girl, jumping in the air, and grabbing his butt ? And when this weird guy was begging you to take him with you, screaming that if you did so, he would be your slave for the eternity, and then you sent him down to Alvarez with your kick !" The man was laughing loudly, while wiping a laughter tear. This had been quite a good experience. And a fun one. The people they battled were total idiots, and the two partners hadn't took too long to defeat them.

"That was quite fun, I must admit it." She laughed lightly. Even if he was a stubborn one, the demon was her partner. And he always was fun to be around.

The two figures smiled to each other, still walking. The boy then looked at the blue sky, seeming to think. He sighed, while the other one was wondering where they would go after alerting the guild about their success on the mission. Black Skull, the guild they just defeated had been an enormous joke. She laughed to herself. This had been a good day, and she couldn't wait for their return to the guild. She'd improved a lot recently, no. She'd enormously improved ! The girl had learned new spells, had increased her stamina, had learned hand to hand combat and was now able to deafet her friend at it. She was extremely proud of herself, and so was the demon. But recently, she had a bad feeling. This kind of feeling who tighten your stomach and put you a burden in the heart. This was this kind of feeling, and she wasn't sure if she could ignore it. At all. She wanted to tell her teammate about it, but she was worried about his reaction, because he was pretty aggressive sometimes. Okay, by 'sometimes' she meant 'very often'. Lately, he was more than ever. She didn't know if it was due to his demon's nature, his dark past, or something else. She didn't know, and it was seriously annoying her. She suddenly was putting out of her thoughts by a sigh. It was his.

"What's your problem ?" she asked.

He did this very often too, lately.

"Just..thinking."

The girl arched her right eyebrow.

"Huh ? Can you really ?" She said, grinning.

"What the fuck ?! Yes I can, you asshole."

"So what ? Realized that I definitely am the leader in our group ?" She smiled to herself. He hated when she was saying that, at the highest point. Pride's question.

"In your craziest dreams, sweetheart." The boy winked. "That's not it. That's..You know I'm a former criminal, don't you ?" The girl simply rolled her eyes, smiling mockingly at her friend. She pretented to, because she knew where this conversation was leading, and she didn't wanted to have it.

'"Of course I do, I was your enemy at the time. I even defeated you, don't you remember ?" Her friend groaned.

-"Stop with that, heck. That's part of the memories I don't want to remember." The girl laughed. "So, like I was saying I'm a criminal. And for everyone I'll always be." Didn't she said she knew where the conversation was leading ?

"Jal' you know you-"

"Stop it, Heart. I'm not made of sugar, heck ! And I certainly am not a fairy. Even if I'm disgusted of myself, I shouldn't forget where I belong. So let me continue."

The blonde sighed. He was right, he wasn't a saint, and she knew it. But it hurt, it hurt a lot actually. Even if she'd hated him with all his heart at the beginning, because of Aquarius' loss, they had made a promise to each other. He'd promised he'll find her missing friend, and she'd promised she'll make him a better person. Even if it will take an eternity, they made a promise to each other, and they intended to fulfill it. That was why she was so affected by his behavior, his words, because his happiness was hers, and because by their promises, they had linked their destiny.

"I was thinking. Wouldn't it be better if I wasn't free ? If I was in captivity ? I know what you think : I changed my opinion on humans, I changed my comportment, so it's okay ! No it isn't, and you know it. The people I killed, the people I tortured, the people I ruined the life, them, they should get their revenge. I can't erase my acts, I just can't and to be jailed would ever be easier to bear than the guilt I feel at this moment. Yes, in Crime Sorcière we do save people, yes we do exterminate dark guilds and maleficent people, but still. In my opinion, people like me who committed crimes in the past shouldn't be free, they just shouldn't. It's unnatural. I don't know how Jellal, Ultear and Meredy and the others are dealing with the guilt, I have no idea, but I admire them. He laughed. Even, I shouldn't compare my crimes to theirs, looking at how many people I killed. So that is. That is who I am, after all. Just some heartless and maleficent demon who had a bad taste for innocents' blood. I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve to walk freely in the streets, I don't-"

Clac. He held his cheek, red of pain.

"Sorry, you were being annoying. So just shut up now."

"What the hell ! What did you do that ?!" he screamed.

"Are you deaf, demon ? You were annoying. So, NOW, I forbid you to ever talk about this again. I mean, how could you ? How could you talk about giving up before even trying ?" She stood in front of him, supporting his gaze. "Are you sure you're a demon ? Because to me you just seem to be a baby cry, hell." She laughed. "Let's think. About the people you killed, the people you ruined the life, like you said. So many people need us, they need you, and now you're saying you don't want to help them anymore ? You want to give up on them, to go to the council, to be put in jail ? Yep, you definitely are a crybaby, Jal'." The girl smirked mischeviously. "Inconceivable. I was thinking you weren't a jerk anymore, but you proved me wrong. I was thinking you could help me save people, just for their sake. And now you said you're tired of all of this ? That's settled, you are a asshole. I lost my first friend ever because of you, I almost lost all my friends because of you ! And now, listen to him, people ! He wants to give up ! Okay then. Just-"

"Just shut up already blondie. It was all a joke." He smirked. Sadly, tough.

"What the fuck ?! You moron, I'm going to kill you !" She then began to run after him, while he was laughing like never.

She smiled to herself. She made him laugh, at least. Like she knew what he was going to say, she had prepared a little and insulting speech for him to calm down. She was proud of herself. But she kept being careful. Because she knew Jackal wasn't joking, not at all.

Jellal was quite disappointed. His idea of enlisting former criminals in Crime Sorcière was successful. First came Ultear and Meredy, his teammates. Then, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Hoteye, and Midnight, appeared. Ultear disappeared, and two blondes came in. One ex fairy and a demon. This moment, he'd knew he was screwed. He took them in, because the first goal of Crime Sorcière was to help people they ruined the life of, and because his guild was a solidarity's one. But his thoughts were surprisingly wrong, and the two new members unexpectedly effective : they were the best Crime Sorcière's team. This fact reminded surprisingly Jellal of Fairy Tail, and a certain best team's guild. Team Natsu. The blue haired man sighed. More nostalgia would kill him. Kill..Paradoxically, this word recalled him of a certain redhead. Erza..What was she becoming ? He hadn't seen her since the dragon's war accident, thus since more than seven months. He sighed again. He hoped she hadn't gotten into trouble, one more time. It was amusing him how Fairy Tail had the talent of putting it members into catastrophic situations. And this thought made him smile.

"What are you thinking of who might get you into this idiotic state ? You look like a teen in love." Cobra said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Not that I care anyway." Recently, their Guild Master had been thinking a lot. And this, Crime Sorcière's members had been fast to see it. Jellal wasn't a dreamy person. Except when he was worried, thinking of someone, or because he was feeling guilty for something.

Jellal finally lifted his head up, looking at his teammates, noticing the now silent tent.

"I'd rather use a 'who'." Said Angel, a knowingly grin on her face.

Meredy began to blush while muttering the words 'Jellal', 'in love', 'Erza', and 'ship' crazily. Understanding that they talked about him, the blue haired man began to blush and to deny all of it, while looking around him. What the fuck ? He wasn't in love with Erza. He wasn't. He looked inwardly-stupid. Who was he trying to convince ? The others, or himself ? He sighed, once more, before laughing. Erza would make him crazy, one day. Literally.

" Ew, Jellal, you definitely are scary." He heard his teammates tell him, while felling their gaze upon him. But his was fixed on somebody else. Somebody standing at the entrance of their tent, somebody that he knew more than anyone.

"Hi, Jellal."

Talking about the devil.

She was laying in her bed, her thoughts wandering. On her teammate, her past life, her guilds..Yep, guilds. She sighed. Whose idea was that ? Huh, never mind, it was hers. Seeing that Jal' was an ex criminal, he couldn't stay too often wandering in an official guild's hall. Moral's question. So the two partners decided to enroll themselves on two guilds : one being independent and unknown by everyone except its members, the other being well-known by all Fiore due to its former best kingdom's guild statue.

"So were are we going now ? Back to the guild ?" said the blonde male to his teammate.

The two blondes sat on their red hotel's couch, silently.

"Yep. Back to the origins, I guess." The girl sighed in joy. She was happy to finally be able to return home.

"How long has it been since our departure ?" muttered Jackal, eyes closed.

"Hum.."

The girl admired her fingers, then began to lower them one by one, childishly. Jackal opened his right eye, only to see his strange partner, counting on her fingers.

"What the hell ? Do you really need to count with your fingers when your doing calculus ?"

His interlocutor frowned and clenched her teeth.

"So ? I'm not some erudite demon like your former boss was, and you have to deal with it, duh."

"I was just kidding, blondie. You totally have the right to do so, it's kind of cute, I guess."

"What ? Huh. Just..Go grab my notebook Jal', he's on the shelf." The boy went to grab what she needed, and sat next to her.

"There." He handed her a little notebook, with a pink cover. She took it and opened it at the middle.

"There it is ! So.. It's been three months." She furrowed her eyebrows. That was a long time. " I wonder if it'll be the same at the guild, when we'll return. Three months make a long time."

"Presence makes the heart grow fonder, as you humans say. I don't think there will be any problem with the others."

"We don't really say this. It's 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'." She laughed, amused. "But thank you, Jackal. I don't know if it's true, but I hope you're right."

"Tch. Whaaatever. " He say, accentuating the 'wha' syllable. "Come on, the train will leave in thirty minutes, so if we don't leave quickly we'll be stuck in this shitty city."

" Yep, let's go ! I'm so happy to be finally able to see our friends again ! Like oh my god, I'm going to see Yukino, and Frosh, and Rufus and.." She suddenly gritted her teeth. "Rogue."

Her friend laughed.

"What's your deal with this Rogue guy anyway ? You two seem to hate each other. Looks like me and this Sting's bastard."

She groaned furiously.

"He..he just..he make me crazy ! He's a heartless, egocentric, despicable boy ! Just thinking about him made me nauseous, can you believe it ?"

"Same with Eucliffe. Seems like we make a good pair of idiots, don't we ?"

They laughed.

"I can't do otherwise than agree with you, kitty cat ! Now, let's go, we need to be at Crocus before sunrise."

The demon smirked.

"I dunno what your plan is, but the great demon Jackal is with you, Heartfilia."

* * *

 **Who do you want to see appearing in the next chapter ? Tell me :D**

 **Any mistakes ? Please point them !**


End file.
